


Ineffable Evals

by pineapplesquid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Professors, Embedded Images, Humor, M/M, Multimedia, POV Outsider, or at least an attempt at it, the relationship is just a brief mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplesquid/pseuds/pineapplesquid
Summary: Over the years, Profs Crowley and Fell have taught a lot of students. These are a selection of the comments that they have inspired.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is all embedded images, the second one is the plain text version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Rate My Professor isn't much of a thing anymore (which would be good, actually), but when I was in undergrad everyone was all worked up about it, so it's where I went back to when I didn't have time to write a full academia!AU (yet?) but couldn't resist doing something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plain-text version

Anthony Crowley

Overall Quality: 4.0

Would Take Again: 72%

Level of Difficulty: 3.9

Tags for this Professor  
See how other students describe this professor

Tough Grader, Participation Matters, Group Work, Amazing Lectures, Skip Class? You Won’t Pass, Accessible Outside Class, Beware of Pop Quizzes, Respected

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 5.0  
Level of Difficulty: 4.0  
Tags: Tough Grader, Skip Class? You Won’t Pass, Accessible Outside Class

Intro bio with Crowley isn’t easy, but it’s totally doable if you stay on top of the material. Show up to class, take really good notes from lectures, and do the practice problems that he gives you. Oh, and do the reading and post in the forum, he does check and give credit for it and it’s easy points. And go to his office hours and ask a lot of questions—he’s not warm and fuzzy, but he’ll help you out if you ask. The only reason I passed is because I started to go every week with questions. And he has a snake in there, sometimes! Which I guess some people might not like, but if you’re going to be a bio major you’d probably better get used to it ;)

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 5.0  
Level of Difficulty: 3.0  
Tags: Amazing Lectures

BRING BACK THE CHILI PEPPER!!! crowley needs ALL OF THEM!!!!!!!!!

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 4.0  
Level of Difficulty: 3.0  
Tags: Beware of Pop Quizzes

He made us bring our phones to class so that we could answer questions and stuff during lectures. Which was fine, but be warned that he KNOWS if you’re doing something else on it and get distracted. One time he took a selfie of himself teaching and posted to some kid’s instagram because she was on it during class. Another time he sent a text message to someone’s mom. Lectures were interesting enough, exams were fine. He does like pop quizzes, though. Better than some of the other people who teach intro bio, it’s worth trying to get into his section even though it’s early.

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 5.0  
Level of Difficulty: 4.0  
Tags: Group Projects, Respected, Tough Grader

He’s not the kind to get really enthusiastic in class, but you can tell that he knows everything about plants and really loves them. I honestly didn’t think this class would be that interesting, but Dr. Crowley made it better than I expected. Used a lot of case studies in plant phys, so we got to see why stuff actually mattered. 

Rating: Average  
Overall Quality: 3.0  
Level of Difficulty: 4.0  
Tags:

Nearly ran me over when I was walking back to my dorm. Fine for intro bio, though.  
Rating: Poor  
Overall Quality: 2.0  
Level of Difficulty: 5.0

I don’t know why they let him teach intro bio, half the class was terrified of him. Need to find someone who doesn’t scare off students!

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 5.0  
Level of Difficulty: 4.0  
Tags: Group Projects, Amazing Lectures

More excited about plants than anyone I’ve ever met! He really just loves them, and so you do too. For Botany we did a service project where we went to a state park and helped survey native plants. Half the class got poison ivy, but it was still really cool to actually do something useful for the class.

Rating: Average  
Overall Quality: 3.0  
Level of Difficulty: 3.0  
Tags: Lots of Homework, Participation Matters

It was the first time the class was flipped, but it worked ok. Video lectures to watch before class, and practice problems in groups during class. If you don’t like learning from videos, you might not like it much. I don’t know how he assigned the groups, he got the weirdest sets together. I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many people get in fights in a class, but if you just figured out how to work together you learned a lot. Crowley usually just watched and laughed while they were yelling at each other. Definitely not the most hands-on professor, but he never minded answering questions if you were doing your work.

Rating: Poor  
Overall Quality: 1.0  
Level of Difficulty: 4.0  
Tags: Group Projects

Plants are boring. Group work sucked. The blog entries we had to do were stupid.

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 4.0   
Level of Difficulty: 4.0  
Tags: Accessible Outside of Class, Tough Grader

Look, people say Crowley is scary, and I get it, but he’s not mean to students. One guy in the class said that he didn’t know that plants took up water through their roots instead of their leaves, and Crowley started yelling for twenty minutes about how bad science education is because of standardized testing. Poor guy was terrified, but at the end Crowley told him that it wasn’t his fault for not knowing something if nobody ever taught him, and that he wanted students to be able to ask any questions, even if it should be obvious. So, yeah. He’s actually a really solid dude. Don’t be afraid to ask questions in his class. I’ve never seen him try to make students look stupid, no matter what they said.

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 4.0  
Level of Difficulty: 5.0  
Tags: Skip Class? You Won’t Pass, Participation Matters

He’s really into the clickers; asks a lot of questions during class, which can be annoying but does help you learn the material. Takes attendance with them too. And he always seemed to notice when someone was checking in for a friend, so you really do have to go to class. He has way too much energy for an 8:10 section, but it helps you stay awake. I think he might be better for upper-levels, but at least he’s trying with the intro class.

A. Fell

Overall Quality: 4.2

Would Take Again: 65%

Level of Difficulty: 3.3

Tags for this Professor  
See how other students describe this professor  
Get Ready To Read (4), Participation Matters (3), Inspirational (3), Caring (3), Tough Grader (2), Gives Good Feedback (2), Hilarious (1), Amazing Lectures (1), Lecture Heavy (1)

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 5.0  
Level of Difficulty: 3.0  
Tags: Caring, Inspirational

Dr Fell is a ray of sunlight! He always just made me happier walking into class, I want to take every class he teaches just to see him smiling at me in the morning. Knows his stuff, and just really seems to actually like his students. I stumbled across his office in a back hallway one time, and he gave me tea and let me pet his snake! 

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 4.0  
Level of Difficulty: 2.0  
Tags: Get Ready to Read, Tough Grader, Gives Good Feedback

Had him for intro to brit lit. He’s super awkward most of the time, but really excited about the material, which helps keep it from getting too boring. Lots of comments on essays, but lets you revise for a better grade. 

Generations of students want to know- what does the A stand for???

Rating: Average  
Overall Quality: 3.0  
Level of Difficulty: 3.0

Do NOT try to go to Fell for help. His office is in a really hard to find hallway, and it doesn’t have his name on it or even the room number (which was wrong on the syllabus). Even if you find it, he’s never there for his office hours. The class is fine, but if you want help you’re just out of luck. 

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 5.0  
Level of Difficulty: 4.0  
Tags: Get Ready to Read, Participation Matters, Tough Grader

Fell is one of my favorite profs in english! Yeah, he talks a LOT, but it’s all super interesting stories about the authors that we read and stuff. He makes even really boring books interesting. DO the readings, though, because you can’t get away with bullshitting in discussions. He just keeps asking you more questions about what you thought and why, and if he figures out that you slacked he just looks really disappointed in you.

Rating: Poor  
Overall Quality: 2.0  
Level of Difficulty: 5.0  
Tags: Lecture Heavy, Skip Class? You Won’t Pass

He’s always covered in chalk dust, and I don’t know why, because he hardly ever stops to write anything on the board. And it’s not because he has power points instead, because he doesn’t. I don’t think he even knows how to use a computer. He doesn’t allow them in class. Anyway, if you want to be scribbling frantically for the entire period without knowing how any of the many, many names he’ll say are spelled, you’ll love him. He will ask about them on the exam.

Rating: Average  
Overall Quality: 3.0  
Level of Difficulty: 3.0

I don’t know who tagged him as inspirational or hilarious, his lectures are all just really boring. I kept falling asleep. He did ask me if I was ok, so he cares about students i guess. Good luck not getting super distracted by his clothes, though. Takes the eccentric professor thing too far.

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 5.0  
Level of Difficulty: 2.0  
Tags: Caring, Get Ready to Read

I love Dr Fell!!! He’s seriously the only reason I graduated. I was seriously thinking about dropping out because I was flunking orgo again, but one day he asked me to stay after class and told me that he wanted to nominate my paper for a student award, and told me that I really had to keep writing. I started crying, and he just gave me a tissue and told me I had to stay. One of the most caring professors I’ve ever had. I’d never even told him I was thinking about leaving.

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 4.0  
Level of Difficulty: 3.0  
Tags: Amazing Lectures, Inspirational, Hilarious

One of the smartest people I’ve ever met. Occasionally he forgets that the rest of the world can’t always keep up, but he’s usually really good about going back and explaining if you ask. Goes on tangents, but they’re always really interesting. Ask him about the history of Edinburgh, he talked about it for like 40 minutes and it was one of the most interesting classes I’ve ever been in. Also just a really sweet guy. I’m a bit jealous of his husband, ngl. 

Rating: Good  
Overall Quality: 5.0  
Level of Difficulty: 4.0  
Tags: Inspirational, Participation Matters, Tough Grader

TAKE A CLASS WITH PROFESSOR FELL! I promise, you won’t be the same person afterwards that you were before.


End file.
